experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Key Terms, Acronyms, and Abbreviations
Currencies Main article: Custom Currencies * Platinum Coin (PC or "plats") — ExperienceRO's main currency. 1 PC = 8 MC. * Mithril Coin (MC) — 1 MC = 250 * Gold Coin (GC) — A currency seldom used, but serves as an ingredient in creating some items. * Donation Credit (DC) — The server's premium and highest valued currency. * Event Token (ET) — A currency obtained through the Hourly Event, and gives users 3 per hour or so. It can also be obtained through events mentioned below. * PvP Token — A token obtained from PvP events and can be used to purchase items. * WoE Token — A token obtained from WoE events and can be used to purchase items. Jobs/Classes Some of the classes on ExperienceRO are acronymized as follows: * GS — Gunslinger * HW — High Wizard * SG — Star Gladiator * SinX — Assassin Cross * SL — Soul Linker * Prof — Professor Skills * FCP — Full Chemical Protection is a skill that comes with many middle headgear. It protects your equipment from being tripped by other opponents, but does not protect accessories. * EDP — Enchant Deadly Potion * LoV — Lord of Vermilion Monsters * NR — Nidhoggr's Revenge * FF — Firefox * ST — Soul Taker * Valaris — The costumized chapter MvP of Chapter 3. * SK — Shell King * WS — Wandering Spirit is a customized MvP found in The Forgotten Temple. * Temple Seal — a plant-type monster in the shape of a blue crystal. * Temple Spirit — a formless monster in the shape of me. * KP — King Poring Items * Battle Manual X3 — an item given to all new characters, and triples the Experience points gained. * EB — Event Box * Glistening Coat — an item required for Full Chemical Protection, and can be purchased for 10,000,000 zeny from the Alchemist NPC. * Eluci — Elucidator * LS — Lost Soul * Pandora's Headgears (Item ID: 26000) — a box which gives a random custom headgear from ExpRO's hundreds of custom headgear. * Platinum Zeny — an item that gives you 2,000,000,000 z (2 billion zeny). It costs 1 Platinum Coin to make, and can be made through the Coin Trader NPC. * SROP — Sage Ring of Power Custom Maps * Bossnia — The server's MvP room, and has 4 levels, with one of the levels being secret. * Eclage Dungeon — A customized dungeon where players summon Soul Taker and Firefox. * Eden Dungeon — A customized 3-level dungeon where players farm Gold, Mithril Coins, and summon Nidhoggr. * Moonhaven — The heart of the server, Moonhaven is the ExperienceRO's main town, and can be visited using @go 0. * The Forgotten Temple — A quest-based dungeon accessed through NPC Petra (moonhaven 271 175), where you can find Temple Spirit, Temple Seal, and Wandering Spirit. * The Mall — The player vending area and the vendor NPCs, along with the Refine Master, are located on the left side of Moonhaven. * Playground Kid (aev_fild01) — The leveling area which also doubles as a gold room, where mobs drop items that can be used as ingredients for certain quests. The Playground Kid NPC is located in Moonhaven 259 183 (@warp moonhaven 259 183 or @jump 259 183 if you're already in Moonhaven) * Vanadis — The second main town which can be accessed after completing Chapter 2 and unlocking Chapter 3. Other Terms * Charm — an item that gives you a bonus. * Class Authority — a charm that gives you a bonus based on your class, and allows you to deal more damage. * Imba — Imbalanced * Evolving — To evolve is to reset your base and job levels from 800/200 to 1, and resets your stats. 30 evolutions will give your character an Evolution Token, which can be exchanged for extra stat bonuses. Your level must be 800/250 in order to evolve. The maximum number of evolutions is 1470. * Odin's Blessing — a character-bound charm that gives you bonus stats and other benefits. This can be obtained by reaching a certain number of path points, depending on your path. * Odin's Grace — a charm that gives bonuses that are half of Odin's Blessings'. This can be obtained through completing 1470 evolutions. * OP – Overpowered * OP — Overpriced * Path — an ExperienceRO character's way of life. It will determine the types of quests you will have. A path, once chosen, cannot be changed. * Path Keeper — An NPC from which you can create items exclusive to characters belonging to the keepers' respective paths. * Path Mentor — An NPC which you will need to talk to before collecting path points. * Pinnacle — Most of the time, a pinnacle refers to Odin's Blessing, and is a requirement for completing Chapter 2. * Seal — can have several meanings: * A seal can refer to an item that is obtained recurringly while earning path points. Depending on the character's path, it is given to the character for every specific number of path points earned. It is used as an ingredient to create items from Path Keepers. * A seal can be a stamp-like item that allows you to equip respective path equipment and earn points of that chosen path. You get your path seal after choosing your path from Sophia. * Seals can be items obtainable from Temple Seals or Cursed MvPs, and are required to complete Petra's quest. The greater the number of seals earned in the allotted time, the higher the rewards. * Summon — You will be required to "summon" certain MvPs by killing a specific number of mobs in their maps. Only summoned chapter MvPs count toward kills, and they include Nidhoggr's Revenge, Firefox, Valaris, and Shell King. Category:Information __FORCETOC__